Reformation
by Akira Sasaki
Summary: Lone wolf Natsuki is being sent somewhere by her newly found dad... where is she going? Why? Something happens and she changes. Changes... big time. Still wanna read? Come and find out the answers. ShizNat. On HIATUS xD


**_We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. - Unknown_**

_

* * *

_

The silent night was filled with mixture of anger and turmoil. A ominous dark cloud clouded over the dull crescent that hung over the sky. Under it, was a house that was considerably well built, and well kept. Inside, however, lived two humans, one, a strong built man with a buff body; the other, a young 13 year old rebellious teenager. Neither were on good terms with each other, but both understood each other perfectly well. The man, the teen's father, had just found his daughter. Actually, he had never knew he had a child. All he knew was that his wife had left him years ago. But that wasn't how the heavens wanted it to end. The orphanage had found the child within their care quite some time ago, and found him through some hard work. DNA had shown that he was indeed the father, and this was his unknown child. After looking through his daughter's school records, he had found that she was a rebellious delinquent, but she had unarguable good grades. This silence, however, was caused due to her delinquent habits.

* * *

(Natsuki's POV)

I looked out my dust-free window. It was a quiet night; just how I liked it. But this eerie silence. It was scary. Even with my cool record, as the "Lone Wolf", or "Ice Princess", it wasn't natural. As if... it was waiting for something. Yeah, I knew why it was so stupidly quiet. I made him angry; after all his all-for-nothing patience, he'd have to blow up either way. But why today? I mean, what the hell, it's my stupid 13th birthday. He got me a nice new little dirt bike, but so what? It was bribery. Stupid guy. He bribed me into getting into all of this. I hate him. I'll make him regret this.

* * *

(Nobuo's POV)

Ugh, I knew it'd turn out like this. I knew that she'd figure it out soon. But... like I've said, why now? She was turning 13th, nearing in on her age that would allow her to finally get rid of me and live out on her own. I only wanted her to get the best. Okay, it's bribery, so what? It's for her own good! Why can't that little damn kid of mine understand?? Shit, I'm turning violent again. I told Saeko I'd never become violent as long as she'd be mine. Well, she's gone now, but she gave me Natsuki. Might as well keep my side of the promise. Anyways, sorry, Natsuki, I didn't really want you to get into all of this. I really didn't... but... this is for your own good. Maybe you'll find a few good promising friends and finally understand why I did this. Maybe. I just hope... maybe.

* * *

It was the start of the sad and unhappy dark days. But will it be light up by something, or perhaps, someone?

* * *

Okay... so this idea popped into my head while I was still in the midst of writer's block.

Forgive me. xD

To reward (or torment) you all, I shall present to you, my newly ( not to mention horribly) written poem! (Freestyle~)

_Unusual Encounter_

I am

an unusual lone howling wolf,

with clouded lonely eyes as dark as onyx,

as the night covers me like an icy blanket,

suddenly, and then with eyes like bright emeralds,

I stare back at the playful amethysts,

in the cold, stormy air,

at the blessed break of dawn.

_________________________________________________________

Ooohh... foreshadowing, perhaps? And, where is Natsuki going? Why is she so opposed to it? Review and read the next chapter to find out!

Btw, next chapter is (hopefully) "Unusual Encounter." lol.....

-Akira

(Oh, btw, I tried to keep her personality as close as the original. But there might be some OOC around here... so... beware.)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but my lame fanfic ideas. So... please don't take those away too. Haha, actually, the same could be said for myself. xD Sunrise owns Mai HiME. _

* * *

Reviews are awesome things that are meant to be written! Try not to flame me guys... I just might end up burnin'.... xD

I'll try to get the next chapter (longer) up soon... I'm going through some major writer's block.... so don't kill me. I still need to finish my fanfics. xDD


End file.
